


Please Stay

by MaskofN



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Also its a songfic, And Erasa being spunky, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gohan being naive, Implied Sexual Content, Just something to put you in the Christmas spirit, Romance, cuz why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskofN/pseuds/MaskofN
Summary: Songfic, based on the holiday hit "Baby Its Cold Outside." Gohan and Erasa have been friends ever since they met at school, but while they're alone in Erasa's house on a cold night, could that relationship evolve into something more? Rated T for some slight smut at the end.





	Please Stay

Snow was falling gently, covering West City in a heavenly white glow that seemed to radiate a natural light of its own. It was a silent night indeed, aside from the occasional Christmas shoppers running to and fro eager to get their holiday shopping done before things got especially hectic on the few days before the 25th. Everyone else was huddled away in the cozy confines of their homes, sipping hot cocoa and listening on the radio to those old Christmas classics that never seemed to get old this time of year.

Among those cozy confines was the home of a girl on the outskirts of West City who had just finished a day of Christmas shopping with the man of her dreams, a man who had the patience of those generations older than him, and yet the charming good looks of those his age. Bags were stuffed neatly under the tree, waiting to be wrapped, but until then Erasa thought she’d provide another present to someone who most definitely deserved it…

“Thanks for the help today, Gohan” she said with a smile, making her way to the kitchen. “I never would’ve gotten all that shopping done if it weren’t for you, ya know. That was really nice of you to come with me.”

“Aw, well, it was nothing. I mean, anyone woulda done it, I just figured you could use a hand when you talked about it at school.” Gohan replied, blushing a little at the compliment. Erasa continued to smile, reaching into the fridge and looking through some of the snacks. 

“Can I get you something to eat? We’ve got some leftover pizza if you’re hungry.” 

Gohan sat himself down on the table. “Sure. Just one slice, though, I gotta get home in time for dinn-“ He paused mid-sentence, catching a glimpse of Erasa as she rummaged through the contents of the refrigerator- or rather, an enticing glimpse of her jeans-covered rump, fully on display as she busied herself looking for the pizza. Catching himself staring, he mentally snapped back trying to regain control of his thoughts. _Come on, don’t get carried away like that! She’s not into you, stop ogling! _He couldn’t help but notice, however that Erasa had taken on a much friendlier tone with him since he entered her house, and it sure was taking a long time for her just to fetch pizza in the fridge…a very long time indeed…__

__Catching himself again, Gohan hastily got up from his seat at the kitchen table. “Uhh…hey listen, Erasa, I’m sorry but I really gotta go. It’s almost dinnertime and Mom hates it when I’m late, so I’ll see you later, ok?” Erasa looked up from the fridge, her blue eyes (She has the most beautiful blue eyes, Gohan thought) looking very disappointed._ _

__“Aw, really? Are you sure? You’re not intruding or anything, I’m sure your Mom will understand if you stay longer. You’re in high school, after all, you can take care of yourself.” She pleaded, still with that disappointed glimmer in her eyes, and it took all of Gohan’s willpower not to give in to her reasoning. She was wrong that his mother would probably understand, but still, she was making him think that maybe for once it didn’t matter so much what his mother thought…_ _

__“Yeah, no, sorry, mom worries a lot, bye!” Just as quickly as he could make it to the door, Erasa was there blocking him, hands on her hips and a frown on her face._ _

__“Why the sudden hurry? It’s real cold outside, you know, it’ll keep on snowing til tomorrow. Why not stay here?” She pouted_ _

__“Look, I’m sorry, I really gotta go…”_ _

__**I really can’t stay-Baby its cold outside ******__

********

********

___**I’ve got to go away-Baby its cold outside ******___

********

********

___**This evening has been-Been hoping that you’d drop in ******___

********

********

___**So very nice-I’ll hold your hand, they’re just like ice ******___

********

********

___“Look, it was really nice of you to invite me in, but I gotta go…” Gohan struggled to find an opening where he could make a break for it and head out the door, but something about Erasa’s stance just wouldn’t let any part of him escape._ _ _

___“Gohan, the weather’s awful outside. At least stay for some pizza and eggnog?”_ _ _

___“I wish I could, really, but-“ he was cut off by Erasa “accidentally” tripping over herself and throwing herself on him, landing them both to the ground. The fumbled around a little, Gohan so embarrassed by the fact that he had a girl on top of him that he didn’t notice the blonde bombshells devious little smirk._ _ _

___“Whoops! Hehe, sorry about that, I guess I lost my balance.”_ _ _

___“Uhhhh…it’s no problem,” Gohan managed to say, so distracted by Erasa’s eyes (as well as two other round objects of hers that were resting on top of him) that it was a miracle he managed to think of any words at all._ _ _

___“The temperature out there’s below zero, silly. You’ll freeze out there.”_ _ _

___Gohan gulped. He tried to think of something to say, but wasn’t so lucky as before._ _ _

___“Come on, it’s the holidays. Live a little.”_ _ _

___“Well…alright, one slice of pizza I suppose”_ _ _

____**My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?**____

********

********

___**Father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar**___

********

********

___**So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry**___

********

********

___**Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour ******_ _ **** _

********

********

___“Wow, your family sure knows how to decorate,” said Gohan, taking a good look around Erasa’s house for the first time. Tinsel was hung neatly around areas that were seldom paid attention to while decorating for Christmas, such as the refrigerator and bathroom doors, the kitchen they were sitting in had a table that was painted red and green with a Santa hat in the center (Gohan had to admire the dedication it took to buy a table and use it only for one month out of the year, apparently replacing the regular table) and in the living room was a Christmas tree so richly decorated with ornaments and lights that it shined brightly enough in the kitchen so that the lightbulbs didn’t need to be turned on. He munched on his slice of pizza, looking at Erasa who was smiling at the compliment._ _ _

___“Aw, thanks Gohan! Actually, my parents didn’t really have much time to decorate with me this year. They had to go on a business trip a few days after Thanksgiving.” Gohan stared in shock._ _ _

___“Whaat?! But Christmas is next week, you mean they’ve been gone all this time?” Erasa sunk a little into her chair, her eyes downcast, and Gohan felt that he had been too intrusive with his questioning. Mentally scolding himself, he hastily apologized. “Sorry, forget I asked.”_ _ _

___“No, its fine,” she smiled, but Gohan could tell she was still recuperating. “They’ll be back for Christmas next week.” She stared at the unwrapped presents underneath the tree, and the saiyan hybrid could almost hear her mentally add, _I hope _.___ _ _

___Trying to lighten the mood, Gohan changed the subject. “Why don’t we turn on the radio and listen to some music?”_ _ _

___Erasa’s frown turned to a smile “Yeah, I’d like that.” She turned the radio to a station playing “Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire”. It was classic to the point of being cliché, but Gohan was just happy to have the mood lightened up._ _ _

___Erasa walked up to Gohan, her smile becoming dreamier as the slow music played. As if on impulse, with no will of his own, he took her waist in his right hand, her right hand in his left, and they danced._ _ _

___It was a simple dance, nothing too fanciful or “romantic”, but the couple enjoyed it nonetheless. The glow from the fire, the pine scent of the tree, and nostalgic music mesmerized the pair. Gohan looked into those beautiful blue eyes that caught his attention so many times, especially tonight, and as he stared, his face moved closer to Erasa’s…_ _ _

___And closer…_ _ _

___And closer…_ _ _

___He stopped himself, the weight of the situation just catching up to him. “I-I gotta go!” He scrambled toward the front door, not even bothering to keep Erasa from falling on her rump, muttering something about worried parents and siblings and some (nonexistent) neighbors, how he’d best get home and all that, only to be stopped by a tiny, sad voice lingering from the living room._ _ _

___“Please stay”_ _ _

________

___**The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there ******_ _ _

___********Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there**** ** ** _ _ _

___******** ** ** _ _ _

___********I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now**** ** ** _ _ _

___******** ** ** _ _ _

___********To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**** ** ** _ _ _

___******** ** ** _ _ ****** ** _

********** **

********** **

___“I…I need to…” Gohan tried to find the words, but his mind went blank. He had just been this close to taking advantage of a girl in a moment of weakness, and as much as he wished he could help, he just wasn’t used to situations like these. Straining his mind to focus, he let out the best excuse he could muster._ _ _

___“I’m sorry but…if anyone found out I spent the night alone with you, they’d never stop bothering us about it.”_ _ _

___It wasn’t until he saw the pained look on Erasa’s face that he realized just how shallow he had sounded. Trying to cover it up, he said “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I enjoy being with you, but I mean- I don’t want to leave you alone like this, it’s just…”_ _ _

___The girl stood up, silencing Gohan. Slowly, she walked toward the refrigerator, pulling out a carton of eggnog and grabbing two glasses from the cabinet. Filling them with the creamy substance, she motioned toward Gohan, pointing a commanding finger at him he had often got with his mother, but didn’t know how to react to this time given the context._ _ _

___“Umm, is there anything you need me to-“_ _ _

___“Turn around” The usually lighthearted girl had an assertive tone to her voice that the young Saiyan wasn’t used to hearing from her. Gohan immediately complied._ _ _

___After an awkward silence, Erasa tapped Gohan on the shoulder. Turning around, he noticed she was pointing (still commandingly) toward the two glasses of eggnog resting on the kitchen table, and hastily took a seat._ _ _

___“Ummm…” Gohan didn’t know whether to thank Erasa for the eggnog or question her strange behavior. “Why did you want me to turn arou-“_ _ _

___“It doesn’t matter.” Erasa insisted, with an even stranger smile. “Drink up!”_ _ _

___“O-okay…” He took a glass, about to drink when a though entered his mind. “Hey wait a minute- is there something in this dri-“_ _ _

___“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The blonde answered._ _ _

___“Erasa,” Gohan said, more firmly this time, “I’m sorry I can’t stay much longer, but if you’re trying anything funny-“_ _ _

___“There’s nothing in the eggnog, silly. Now drink.”_ _ _

___Gohan eyed his beverage warily. “I’m not going to drink. I know you’re up to something.”_ _ _

___This time Erasa had a shrewd expression. “Gohan, you don’t understand…there’s _nothing _in the drink. You don’t have to worry.”___ _ _

___“How am I supposed to know that for sure? You told me to turn around like you wanted to…do something to it.”_ _ _

___“But I didn’t do anything to it!”_ _ _

___“But how can I be sure of that!?”_ _ _

___“Well, you can’t be sure of it…and neither can anyone else.” She said with a wink._ _ _

___“Uhhh…” Gohan stuttered, confused. He may have had a better grasp on the world than his father, but even he had his moments of naivete. He looked at Erasa, then at the glass in his hand, then back to Erasa, his mind whirring._ _ _

____Just what is she getting at?__ _ _

________

___**I ought to say no, no, no - Mind if I move in closer?**_ _ _

___**** _ _ _

___******At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?**** ** _ _ _

___******** ** ** _ _ _

___********I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out**** ** ** _ _ _

___******** ** ** _ _ _

___********Ah, but it's cold outside**** ** ** _ _ _

___******** ** ** _ _ ****** ** _

********** **

********** **

___“What do you mean, ‘neither can anyone else?’” Gohan questioned. For being the most brilliant mind in his school, he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what his blonde friend was getting at._ _ _

___Erasa sighed. “Gohan, I _didn’t _do anything to the drink,” she said, as if explaining two plus two equals four to a kindergartener, “But no one can be sure of that. Not you…or anyone you know.” She gave him another wink, and Gohan blushed slightly.___ _ _

___“Anyone I know?” He repeated. “Erasa, what are you-“_ _ _

___And then the truth hit him with the force of a Kamehameha._ _ _

___She didn’t do anything to the eggnog, but it sure seemed like it. In fact, he could probably say that she did, the way she made him turn around when pouring it. He could probably say that there was something funny in the drink. He could probably argue that it made him do things he normally wouldn’t. He could probably use that excuse if anything _improper _happened tonight between him and Erasa.___ _ _

___He could probably even say it to his mother if need be._ _ _

___The pair’s eyes met each other, Gohan’s dark onyx eyes meeting Erasa’s ocean blue ones. The music on the radio had changed from “Chestnuts” to “Sleigh Ride”, and it was a slower version that fit the moment in his opinion. Slowly, but surely, a knowing smile spread across his handsome face, and Erasa met it with one of her own._ _ _

___“Gohan…you want to stay here as much as I want you too, right?”_ _ _

___He nodded. He wasn’t afraid to admit it. Not this time. “Yes, I do. And…” His smile suddenly disappeared and brow furrowed. He broke the gaze between him and Erasa. She frowned slightly._ _ _

___“Something wrong, Gohan?”_ _ _

___“Its just…” He set the glass down for a moment and took a deep breath. Then, looking his friend straight in the eye again, he said, “I’m sorry, Erasa.”_ _ _

___She blinked. “Sorry for what?”_ _ _

___“For being so shallow with you,” replied Gohan, with a slightly raised eyebrow- was it not obvious? “All the time I was here, you’ve been nothing but gracious to me, and all I could think about was what others would think about me if…” His face turned pink. “Anyway, I hope you can forgive me. And I’ll be more than happy to stay with you.” His eyes looked more intensely into hers, and he took a step closer to Erasa. She kept her gaze steady on Gohan, confused at first, then smiling._ _ _

___“You don’t need to ask my forgiveness.” She said reassuringly. “I understand you have a reputation to hold up. I’m just glad you’re staying.” She took one step herself toward Gohan, and then made a bolder move by wrapping her arms around his neck. It caught him by surprise, but he was so wrapped up in the moment he didn’t even react. Their eyes moved closer to each other, as did their lips…_ _ _

___…until they met in a passionate kiss._ _ _

________

___**I've got to get home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there**_ _ _

___**** _ _ _

___******Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there**** ** _ _ _

___******** ** ** _ _ _

___********You've really been grand - Thrill when you touch my hand**** ** ** _ _ _

___******** ** ** _ _ _

___********Why don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?**** ** ** _ _ _

___******** ** ** _ _ ****** ** _

********** **

********** **

___“Incredible…” Erasa said, snuggling her head against Gohan’s bare, muscular chest and tracing a finger over it. “That was…that was incredible…” She smiled lazily up at him, and he reciprocated her smile with one of his own. He held her closely to him, enjoying the feel of her warm body against his, which was made even warmer by the flames emitted in the fireplace._ _ _

___The two had gotten… _frisky _after the kiss they shared in the kitchen, and were now lying by the fireplace, completely naked. They were covered in sweat and each other’s aroma after an intense, intimate session in which they graciously took turns being on top of each other. Erasa’s eyes met Gohan’s, and her lips did as well, kissing him firmly and wrapping his arms around his neck.___ _ _

___“You really are something, Son Gohan…” She whispered into his mouth. Gohan grinned- the sex they just had did wonders for his ego._ _ _

___“You’re not bad yourself, Erasa…” Lowering his hands to her waist, he traced his thumbs down her belly button, going down until they were about to touch-_ _ _

___“Easy now.” Erasa grabbed hold of his arms, but she was still smiling. “I’m still sore, so you’re just gonna have to wait another time, tiger.” Gohan grunted disappointedly, but let go nonetheless. He rolled over onto his back, and his female companion cuddled next to him._ _ _

___He took a deep breath. He had just made love to the most amazing girl- no, _woman _\- he had ever known in his entire life, and the funny thing was he almost turned it down out of fear of what others might think of him. Thankfully he recognized the folly of such a thought soon enough, but now…well, now he was _exceptionally _glad he didn’t let that fear control him for once._____ _ _

___Still, there was that one nagging, insufferable voice in his mind that reminded him of what he would have to face the next morning if someone did find out…_ _ _

___“Say, Gohan?” Erasa’s angelic voice broke him out of his reverie, and the couple’s eyes met each other’s once again. Suddenly, when he looked into her beautiful blue eyes (he was always so enamored by them) the voice stopped. “Do you remember what happened to the eggnog? I don’t think we drank either of our glasses, hehe…” She was half-asleep, eyes almost closed, but Gohan replied anyway._ _ _

___“We didn’t. They’re still on the kitchen table.” Looking toward the kitchen he snuggled. “But, no one can be sure we _didn’t _drink them…and you know what else?” He pulled Erasa closer to him, gently. “No one can be sure we didn’t do this because we had too _much _to drink…or because a certain someone didn’t put something in the drink…” His eyes glinted mischievously. Erasa smiled, more awake now._____ _ _

___“Yeah, you’re right, they can’t.” She buried her head in the crook of her boyfriends neck. Gohan turned over to her and kissed her lightly, meeting her eyes once again._ _ _

___“Gohan?” She said softly._ _ _

___“What is it, Erasa?”_ _ _

___Her smile broadened. “Merry Christmas.”_ _ _

___“Merry Christmas to you, too.” He gave her another kiss. “Erasa?”_ _ _

___“Yes, Gohan?”_ _ _

___“I love you.” He said, without the slightest hint of a blush. Erasa’s smile broadened even more, if that was possible._ _ _

___“I love you too.” Was the last thing she said before falling asleep, clinging tightly to her man. Gohan stole one last glance at her pretty face before looking out the window, witnessing the snow falling thick and fast, and the winds whipping the snowflakes crazily throughout the night air._ _ _

___He chuckled, looking back at his sleeping beauty. “Well, it looks like you were right.” He said. “The weather really is bad out there.”_ _ _

________

___**There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow**_ _ _

___**** _ _ _

___******At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died**** ** _ _ _

___******** ** ** _ _ _

___********I really can't stay - Get over that hold out**** ** ** _ _ _

___******** ** ** _ _ _

___********Ah, but it's cold outside**** ** ** _ _ _

___******** ** ** _ _ _

___********Oh, baby, it's cold outside**** ** ** _ _ _

___******** ** ** _ _ _

___********Oh, baby, it's cold outside**** ** ** _ _ _

___************ ** ** _ _ ****** ** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction I've ever posted on this website, I actually wrote this a year ago and published it on my ff.net account and decided I loved it so much I wanted to spread it wherever I could haha. Hope you all enjoyed, and Merry Christmas!
> 
> (ALSO- if there is any doubt that I'm the original author of this work, feel free to message me on fanfiction.net so I can confirm that that account and this account are run by the same person :) )


End file.
